Friends can become more
by Hope6699
Summary: Lucy just transferred to Fairy Tail High school but didn't except a love triangle between her 2 best friends. She loves both like family but can't decide. At the same time she has gotten in a couple bad sides. What will Lucy do?
1. Friends and secrets

_The Day Before School Begins, September 1st, Monday _

"Hey what's up, long time no see Flame Brain" Gray greeted. Their last year of high school was what they were waiting for. Gray and Natsu were best friends/ enemies. They've known each other sense they were 5 and moved together so they could attend Fairy Tail High school together and this is their third year enjoying the high school life.

"Come on let's go see what dorms and classes we have" Natsu responded. They walked along until Gray stopped and Natsu bumped into him. "Hey are you trying to pick a fight stripper" Natsu asked. Don't worry this was perfectly normal.

"Not as much as you flame brain, ready to fight or are you to-" Gray began until a red haired girl grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and Gray by the neck and banged there heads together. She grabbed Gray by the neck because he didn't have a shirt on, this was also normal.

"Your not going to do this on the first day of school are you" Erza said. Natsu or Gray didn't respond, they just glared at. each other evilly "You guys are just to-" Erza began until somebody accidentally bumped into her. Erza put her death glare on but than stopped when she noticed she was a new student.

"Sorry, by any chance do you know where I can figure out which room I have." Lucy asked. Don't get her wrong, she was kind of scared of Erza but she new she wouldn't hurt her if Lucy acted sweet and innocent.

"Ya we were just walking there, hi my names Gray" Gray said staring strait into Lucy's eyes.

"Thanks and my names Lucy, Lucy Heartfelia" Lucy responded. Lucy followed her way talking to Gray about her old school and how her dad told her she could finally go to Fairy Tail High school. "Huh, so you and him are like enemies but really close friends" Lucy guessed pointing her index finger at Natsu.

"Yup, exactly" Gray answered. "Right, flame brain" he continued. Natsu just grunted and turned back to a girl named Lissana. To be exact his girl friend. Natsu wasn't exactly friendly to Gray but to other people.

They made it to the front of the office after waiting in line to see which rooms they have gotten."Okay, so it looks like Lucy Heartfelia got room 306 with Lissana Strauss, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel share room 189, Mira Jane Strauss is sharing a room with Erza Scarlet In room 307 and Leo Celestrial is sharing a room with Jellal Fernandez in room 506" the vice principle said.

"Who's Leo Celestrial" everybody asked except Lucy and Loke. Everybody was confused to who this is, nobody seemed to connect the dots.

"That's my real name" Loke answered. "Now are we going to our dorms or what" he continued obviously wanting his real name to be a secret. After walking away with his key And his other things everybody was saying goodbye to each other and going there Separate ways.

"Okay, bye" Lucy said finishing the conversation. Her and Gray really hit it off. They talked to each other as if they were best friends.

Lucy ran up to Lissana and followed Lissana to their dorm. Lucy didn't really know her way around things so either this or she would be lost. They weren't talking to each other. Lissana entered her room and so did Lucy. "Okay we can go half and half?" Lissana said.

"Sure" Lucy agreed. After that Lissana gave her a sweet smile and they both started putting their stuff away till Natsu and Gray walked in the room.

"Hey babe" Natsu greeted Lissana. Going in back of her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Hey Natsu" Lissana responded to her boyfriend. Than giving him a Quick peck on the cheek. He just smiled and watched her do her work.

"Hey Lucy, you wanna go to the coffee shop down the street for a while." Gray asked.

"Hmm, let me think about that. Okay, but as long as we go to the beach on Friday First. I heard its beautiful." Lucy answered thinking about what everybody told her about the beach. People said that the beach was beautiful, how on the sunset the breeze was just perfect, how the water was clean and warm, how the sand was covered with no debris and at night you would find logs to set on fire and it be silent. Perfect was how Lucy could describe what people said.

"How can I refuse" Gray answered. "Which classes do you have it should say on the sheet with all of your information you got in the front office?" Gray continued. Wondering if they have any classes together.

"Here" Lucy said handing Gray her paper. The paper said

_1st period: science|Mz Aguria_

_2nd period: gym| Mr Thunder_

_3rd period: math|Ms Thunder_

_4th period: English|Mr Justine_

_{lunch}_

_5th period: history|Ms Connell_

_6th period: reading|Mr Clive_

_7th period: explore class ( down)_

_1st quarter: ceramics_

_2nd quarter: painting_

_3rd quarter: Dance_

_4th quarter: home economics _

"Well looks like we have 1st, 4th, 6th and for explore we have home economics, ceramics and painting. I never new we were into the same classes since we get to pick 3 explorer classes" Gray said.

"I know right" Lucy responded.

"You better be finishing because in an hour you have to go to bed" Gray informed. "Wait do you know the rules" Gray continued. Lucy just shook her head. "Well you have to be in your room by 11, boys cannot sleep in girls dorm room same with girls and than there's a couple of rules like you can leave campus but be back by curfew or detention and stupid little things that you can get away with easy but I gotta go. Bye ,Lucy I'll see you in science" Gray said.

"Bye gray see ya later. WAIT, can I uhh get your number?" Lucy asked. She was blushing, even though she meant it as a friend.

"Sure lend me your phone" Gray responded. Lucy tossed her phone to Gray after putting in her password and soon he passed it back. "Okay, goodnight Lucy" gray ended.

This time he actually left. " Night, Gray"

* * *

><p><em>1st Day Of School, September 2nd, Tuesday<br>_

"Good morning sunshine" Gray said. Lucy just responded by holding up the middle finger. "Well nice to see you to" Gray chuckled. He never knew Lucy was a mean girl in the morning.

"Why are you here" Lucy yawned. What she was tired. She didn't know any better.

"Lissana let me in and I wanted you to get up early so we could eat breakfast together, have a pro-" gray started.

"Yes, a girl needs some space Gray now leave." Lucy interrupted. "Wait, what time is it" Lucy asked

"An hour till school starts" Gray answered.

"Thanks. For waking me up than" Lucy grinned."Wait Gray" Lucy continued.

"Yes, sweety" gray responded.

"Ermm, I got invited to a party on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come if you weren't already invited and than the next day we could go out to the beach and for coffee. Ya'know because that was the deal. For you to go to the beach with me and than we would go get coffee" Lucy asked.

"Okay but get ready" gray answered. She didn't even realize that he called her sweetie.

Lucy ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Than when she got out she realized she forgot the towel. "Uhh Gray, can you get me a towel" she yelled.

What she didn't know was Gray was blushing like crazy. "Uhh s-sure" Gray stuttered. He grabbed one and opened the door really quick and than shut it as fast as he could. After a while Lucy came out with just a towel on and went to her black dresser that came with the dorm. She opened the dresser and grabbed a white sleeveless dress that looked like a skirt on the bottom that had blue on the sides, she also had white leggings that started from her feet and ended at her thighs, than she had white gloves sort of that went to her elbows, white shoes, a blue bow sort of ( basically like Cinderellas neck accessory except blue) and white flats. For her hair she just tied it into 2 ponytails. ( this picture was on deviant art and goes to the creator envy96 and Hiro Mashima)

"How do I look" Lucy asked looking at Gray with a huge grin.

"You look beautiful" gray said as low as possible. He didn't want her to here but he definitely knew that she was hot. Who wouldn't think so. He's like Mira's runner up. No change that. She won the competition in his eyes.

"Hmm" Lucy asked because she couldn't here it.

"He said you were beautiful" Natsu interrupted. Gray blushed wildly now.

Lucy blushed. "Sorry, who are you again" Lucy asked. Gray just laughed as hard as he could. So much he fell on the floor and started hitting the floor with his fist.

"Natsu Dragneel, have we met?" He wasn't sure.

"Um, maybe. WAIT, ya we have I saw you yesterday. I was the girl who was talking to Gray." Lucy said.

"Oh ya, have you guys done the deed yet" Natsu asked. Now her faced matched Grays color. Oh she was gonna get him back for that one.

"No" Lucy blurted out. She has never been more imbarest in her life.

"Just kidding but your face was priceless" Natsu said. "Okay Lissana ready to go" Natsu yelled

"Ready Luce" Gray asked.

"Luce? Luce, I like it" Lucy responded.

"Don't flatter yourself it's just a pet name" Natsu interrupted.

"Bastard" Gray yelled butting his head into Natsu's.

"Come on gray, or I'll call Erza" Lucy yelled. Immediately both stopped and Gray walked out of the room with Lucy.

They went downstairs to the cafeteria with there school bags and Lucy grabbed an apple and gray grabbed eggs and bacon. They were quite for a while until Lucy said "ya'know I can cook for you some time if you'd like"

"REALLY" Gray blurted out.

"Ya before my mama, uh ya she tought me how to cook" all of a sudden Lucy was sad.

'Touchy subject uh' Gray thought. He rapped an arm around her. "Don't worry we all have family problems it'll be okay, I would love for you to cook for me some time Lucy" Gray answered with a grin and Lucy was just so ecstatic.

"Yay" Lucy yelled at the exact same time the bell rang saying it was time for class. Gray showed Lucy the way to science and than they sat down right next to eachother.

" hello class my last name is Mz Aguria but you can call me Yukino. The first project that we will be doing is making sure that an egg doesn't break by creating something to stop it from doing so. We will throw these eggs from the top of the school building. You have half if the period (45 minutes) to create something using stuff from the mystery box that is on your table. Say hi to your lab partner and have a good time." Yukino said.

" hey partner my name is Lucy Heartfelia" Lucy joked.

"Very funny now let's get to work" Gray responded. They worked as hard as they could the whole time.

"Okay class, I have a surprise. If you lose you will have a rotten egg be thrown at you by your partner to see if you participated or not" Yukino claimed.

"WHAT" everyone yelled. Yukino just shook her head excitedly and they all went outside everyone hoping there's wouldn't break.

Finally the last one. Lucy and Grays. It dropped from the building and hit the floor no yellow flooding out. They were ecstatic until they saw yellow goo coming out, they were pissed.

"Okay so which one will be getting hit with an egg" Yukino asked.

"I will" gray said. Oh no, Lucy did not want to do this. Yukino handed Lucy an egg and she just stranded there. "It's fine Luce just hit me in the shirt okay" gray asked. Lucy just nodded and threw the egg and to her luck it landed on his shirt. He just grinned and took it of. Lucy stayed wide eyed blushing like crazy and than they got excused early so Gray could change.

"So this is your crib" Lucy said looking around.

"Ya, we better hurry to next period."

"K, bye"

* * *

><p><em>1st Day Of School, 3rd Period<em>

'Wheres Gray' Lucy thought. He had to be in this class because the teacher called his name. "Can I go to the bathroom" Lucy asked the teacher. The teacher nodded.

Lucy ran out looking for Gray. 15 minutes later she saw him sitting against a tree and grinned. " you shouldn't ditch on the first day Gray." She went wide eyed as she saw he was bleeding. "OH MY GOD GRAY ARE YOU OKAY" she asked scared to death. "Dammit" she said taking of her neck tie and putting it on his wound on his face.

"I'm okay Luce, it's just a little blood" Gray finally responded. Standing up then limping away. He than stopped. "Don't tell anybody about this." He was gone. The rest of the day Lucy didn't talk to Gray scared of him. All she thought was he got in a fight and lost and she was scared.

"Are you okay, you've been acting strange" Lissana asked.

"Ya, fine" Lucy said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Whoa, you like it. I do and by the way I loved how I changed it to make it longer. Only like 4 people will know though so yes. Okay so you guys decide if you want Nalu or Gralu. They're both so amazing and I love both so yes. This was originally suppose to be a Nalu but I was trying to make Gray as the best friend and than this and also I need alive triangle and I was like hmm what if it's a Gralu. And so this was born. Till next time Byyyyyyyyyye.<p> 


	2. Others and kids

_2nd Day Of School, September 3rd, Wednesday _

"Yo Luce, you've kinda been acting weird since yesterday. Are you okay?" Gray asked. When Lucy heard his voice she froze. She was scared to death but how could she tell him that?

"Uh-ya-fine-I-just-kinda-need-to-get-up-really-quick" Lucy stammered. Lucy got out of her bed and walking away from him to get herself dressed.

"Luce, I know you might be scared of me but just here me out please I really need to talk to you. " Gray asked getting scared that he might loose her. He barely new her and he already kinda had feelings for her, he might not know about love but he knew he felt something. Perhaps, a special connection, but no matter what he felt horrible about scaring her yesterday.

"You should go Gray, I'll see you at class. " Lucy confessed. She wanted him gone, she feared him and she didn't know what to do. Gray nodded walking out with his head down. It wasn't even long and they were already seeing bumps in the rode. Lucy got ready not really even trying with her outfit.

She just wore a blue tank top, white short shorts and she wore her hair in a side ponytail. "Wow you and Gray are already like a couple, I hope things work out. In fact was Gray hurt some how" Lissana asked.

"Ya" Lucy responded hoping there was some way she can help her out.

"He has his reasons. He just needs some time. Hey do you wanna sit with us at lunch, you weren't yesterday and I was wondering ya'know. If you would?" Lissana wanted to show her who Mira was so she can get Gray and her together and it wouldn't hurt to make her roommate her friend, right. Lucy nodded and looked through her window and saw Gray fighting somebody. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of her dorm.

She ran out to the scene and yelled his name having all the attention on her. She was scared seeing the person hitting Gray walk up to her. She grabbed something from her back pocket and spraid it in the persons eyes, pepper spray. Than she kicked him with her combat boots on his round chin like you would with a soccer ball and than ran to Gray after the guy ran into a tree trying to see. "Hey, are you okay. I mean huh. Why do you get in so much fights Gray, it's kinda scary." Lucy complained. She was glad she could get that of her chest.

"Are you avoiding me or can I give you a hug" Gray blushed. (Gralu fluff)

"Give me the biggest hug you can offer" Lucy chuckled. She had her arms apart from each other so that they could hug, and they hugged each other until Lucy took him to her room to clean his wounds. After she was done she headed to class early forgetting about breakfast and talked to Gray till the bell rang.

'this was gonna be a good day' Gray thought. They didn't notice the future and how there lunch would be.

* * *

><p><em>2nd Day Of School, Lunch<em>

"Lucy, good to see you" Erza greeted at the lunch table. Erza sat down next to a girl with long white hair and a red dress and a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye.

"Same, uh where is Natsu?"Lucy asked. He wasn't there and she had good revenge planned out for making her blush. Even though it wasn't that embarrassing she still liked him. She felt like she knew him.

"He was tired so he went to bed" Lissana answered. Lucy nodded and went to Gray and Natsu's room. Gray was confused but stayed in the cafeteria with the rest of them.

When Lucy entered the room after stealing Grays key She got on top of Natsu and took her lipstick out of her back pocket and drew on his face. After that she quickly ran downstairs and put Grays key back in his pocket.

Not a while after Natsu came downstairs. "Sup" he greeted everyone. He didn't even notice he had lipstick on his face. Everyone started chuckling except Gajeel. "You shouldn't be calling Gray a princess looking like that" Gajeel snickered.

"What" he asked confused. Lissana handed him her phone and he placed the camera to look at himself. Suddenly he was furious. "Who did this" He yelled furiously. Everyone new Lucy did this but nobody told on her, she did it herself by raising her hand and Natsu just glared at her having a 'you better start running' face. Suddenly Lucy got up and ran Natsu chasing her. Both of them circling around the big table they were all sitting at. He finally caught her not far from the table and pushed her against the wall. "Why'd you do this" he asked her.

"Because payback is a bitch" she yelled. He just grabbed the closest food item which was a vanilla cupcake and shoved it in her face and ran away. Oh she was so gonna get him back for this.

Gray and Lissana looked kinda sad, like if Lucy and Natsu liked each other, but maybe they did. Nobody new but Natsu and Lucy. Gray just went upstairs to his room and Lissana was comforted by Juvia till the next class. Oh this was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Day Of School, September 4th, Thursday<em>

"Good morning Luce" Gray greeted. Lucy popped out and grinned a beautiful one that made Gray's day. She nodded for her response. "Do you wanna do something after school, not as a date but as friends" Gray asked, scared her answer was gonna be no. This was gonna kinda be like a date to him so it would hurt if he rejected.

"Of course" Lucy answered with a grin that made Grays day. Now it was Grays turn to grin, they stayed like that for a while.

'Aww, there gonna make the cutest couple' Lissana thought before getting up to get ready, Lissana was happy to see Lucy and Gray staring at each other since Lucy and Natsu wouldn't happen.

Lucy did the same and went to her dresser to get a white tank top, a blue jacket that has a hood with cat ears on it and black short shorts. ( this goes to freed lb on deviant art and Hiro Mashima). Lucy took her hair brush out and brushed her hair leaving it down and grabbed her stuff for class and exited the room with Gray.

"I know right, amaz- OUCH" Lucy began. She looked up to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel right in front of her grinning like an idiot. She jumped at him like a cat and was about to tackle him down but before that Gray had grabbed her and held her from killing Natsu. "What he was the one that shoved a cupcake in my face" Lucy argued. Gray gave her a knowing look and she stopped. All Lucy did was smile at Gray and they kept walking but behind Gray's back she held up the middle finger.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Day Of School, 2nd Period<em>

It was 2nd period and Lucy was about to play kickball with her friend Cana. Than the only gift that Lucy didn't want showed up. Natsu Dragneel. "Yo" Natsu greeted casually.

"Is this that prick that bumped into you Lulu" Cana asked angrily. Lucy nodded and Cana jumped on his back and started Hitting him with her knee in his back.

"God you sure have some crazy friends Lucy. First stripper and now drunky. Tsk tsk tsk" Natsu said. He chuckled thinking it was a clever comment.

"You bastard" Lucy yelled. Now he was gonna get it. He should know not to talk bad about Lucy's friends.

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing, in my case you hang with the right people" Natsu replied. Lucy just clicked her tongue in disappointment. She sat back down and started stretching again.

"How did you end up with a sweet girl like Lissana" Lucy asked. She was confused about that, she really didn't know how it was possible.

"She loves me, we were friends since we were children, she comforted me when my best friend left me. Not stripper he wasn't around but this girl had blonde hair like yours and. WAIT lucky Lucy" Natsu responded. Lucy's eyes were as big as saucers. How could she not notice. He was the only person she new with pink hair that wasn't a girl.

"Dragon boy" Lucy yelled. 'Oh my god it is him, he's kinda handsome now but who isn't' Lucy thought.

"That was you. Oh my god. You're, you're. ALIVE." Natsu said yelling the last part.

"Um, ya. I am" Lucy replied confused. Natsu's grin grew wider than before and he ran and hugged Lucy.

"How have you been" Natsu asked not breaking the hug. By the time Cana got up and gave Lucy a quick wink and went of to this guy named Bacchus.

"Don't think I'm letting you of the hook but I've been great, you wanna here everything interesting. Lucy asked. Natsu nodded breaking the hug. "Okay so-

That whole period they talked and talked and talked about there pasts and caught up. They became really close friends. Lucy even made Natsu blush.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

"How was 2nd period" Gray asked.

"Well, I found out that me and Natsu were best friends when we were young before He moved away to Hargeon with his dad or so my dad said. Apparently his dad left him though" Lucy answered.

Gray wasn't to happy about this. All he new was that Lucy was going to leave him for Natsu and he didn't like that. "Anything else" Gray asked. Lucy nodded her head saying no. Gray sighed. "Hey do you wanna go to the movies" Gray asked.

"Of course, that'll be awesome." Lucy yelled. "Oy, did I just say that out loud" Lucy whispered in Grays ear. He just chuckled and pulled one of her rubber bands out of her hair. Lucy pouted cutely and Gray chuckled.

After the period was over Gray and Lucy walked to lunch together and waited for everyone to come since they got let out earlier than they were suppose to. Gray and Lucy sat down in complete silence. Well except for Lucy humming a song. "Be as one" Gray yelled and Lucy squealed excitingly.

"You know them" Lucy gasped. This was one of her favorite songs. Also strike back and Star Duster Hatsune Miku.

"Of course they're awesome" Gray replied. "Do you know Again by ui (I just wrote how it sounds), so awesome" Gray asked.

"Of course, wow we have a lot more in common than I thought" Lucy responded.

This was a great day for her. She met her old friend and her and Gray became closer. Well then her old friend sat down next to her and he brought a bunch of keys. "Remember these Lucy, I kept them all these years." Natsu said holding 20 keys up to Lucy.

_-Aquarius_

_-Sagittarius_

_-Leo the lion_

_-Plue/ Nikora_

_-Pisces_

_-Taurus_

_-Gemini_

_-Cancer_

_-Virgo_

_-Aries_

_-Scorpio_

_-Capricorn_

_-Libra_

_-Crux_

_-Horalogium_

_-Lyra_

_-Caelum_

_-Pyxes_

_-Polaris_

_-Deneb_

"Oh my god, I remember how we named these keys. Sagittarius, Virgo, Aquarius, LEO THE LION oh my god" Lucy yelled being the happiest person alive at this moment. To think he kept these. Wow, they talked the whole time. Gray wasn't to happy about this, after a while he left, tired of Natsu taking away his Nakama. Poor Gray

* * *

><p><em>It'll be okay Gray but only if I could get people to review and pick you but if no. You and Lucy will be the best of friends. Oh by the way. Thumbs up to Sasuketwin23 for following and favoring friends can become more. Thank you for reviewing attack on kings and on that note. Who loves attack in Titan. I do, and I like Fullmetal, Fullmetal brotherhood, death note, Ouran high school, Baka and test, SOUL EATER, spice and wolf, my bride is a mermaid and Fairy Tail is my favorite of course but when I finish the 3 animes that I'm trying to finish now I will tell you. Do you like it. I'll be able to write in a computer soon because I'm writing on my phone. I am grounded for not getting good grades so I can't watch . Till next time and byyyyyyyyye.<em>


	3. Sadness and dates

_After School, September 4th, Thursday_

So, what movie do ya wanna see" Gray asked never leaving his eyes away from Lucy even though he was walking, not looking where he was going. Only if she new how much he wanted her. 'god Luce'

"Uhh, actually why don't we go to my room and watch TV and eat popcorn AND CHOCOLATE" Lucy asked eyes sparkling about the chocolate part.'Say yes say yes say yes' Lucy thought. Lucy looked into Grays eyes Gray doing the same thing but eventually the both looked away flushed.

'Make sure to get her chocolate' Gray thought mentally putting that on his list to make her his. "Sure, why not, WAIT. Fullmetal Alchemist, than Attack On Titan, and than Game of thrones" Gray demanded. (What they can't watch anime shows. Anime can't watch anime. Who said that)

"Hmm, only if we watch Soul Eater, Once Upon A Time, and Death Note) Lucy replied. 'Wow if he says yes to soul, Once, and death than I think I might fall in love with him' Lucy thought to herself quietly blushing even more at the thought.

"Of course, man I love people with good taste" Gray responded putting his arm around her shoulder. 'Wow, more in common. She's definitely my taste in women, Wait does Lucy know I have a stripping habit. OH SHIT, NOW LISTEN ME YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY CHANCE WITH HER' Gray scolded/ thought.

"-right Gray, I mean you would do that right" Lucy ended. Hoping Grays answer was no sense she was being sarcastic. Lucy was currently talking about her past feeling bad not telling him about it before.

"Yes" Gray said with no emotion. He just stood there like an idiot. 'Oh shit, death glare. The freaking death glare' Gray thought. He started looking away humming and decided to say "Yes?"

"You're such a jerk, you PERV. How can I be friends with you when you say that" Lucy yelled disgusted. she was furious to think that he was that kind of boy. 'Guess I was wrong' Lucy thought, furiously looking away.

"To be honest, I was thinking about something that is just all I can think about right now. I'm sorry" Gray confessed. Lucy was happy now ad started to look more relaxed. 'No death glare, I'm safe. Hey hers can match Erza's'

"It's okay I'm just talking about how my old boyfriend was so not cool and how my dad tried to force me to marry him so I ran away. My dad didn't really let me come here. He doesn't even know I'm here to be honest with you" Lucy confessed wishing she didn't lie to Gray in the first discussion they had.

"Sorry about that. But now you have new friends that care for you, come on let's go watch some TV. " Gray said trying to cheer Lucy up. Lucy grabbed his hand and they ran up to her room. When they were finally up there they watched Soul eater first.

"By the way. I have a stripping habit" Gray said nonchalantly forgetting to tell her when they entered the room. The only thing he was worried about was if she thought he was weird or discussing somehow.

"Gray. I think I know that by now I mean. Look down"Lucy said not blushing because she's used to seeing him like this even if it hadn't been a week.

Gray looked down to see that he was only on his boxers. "Shit" he whispered to himself. 'How is she not fazed by this' Gray wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your clothes" Lucy decided. Her and Gray were searching for his clothes and found them just every where in his room. Man, they missed Death The Kid be bad ass. Again.

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

"That poor girl was experimented on by her own father, how could he do such a thing" Lucy said sobbing into her pillow. (This is Fullmetal alchemist just so you know)

"It's just a show Lucy chill" Gray blurted out. Soon he felt a death glare upon him and went stiff. 'So scary' Gray thought.

"What time is it" Lucy yawned releasing her death glares and giving it to Erza to scold Jellal. She was tired. 'It's probably 8' Lucy thought.

Gray grabbed his phone willing to tell her. "It's... 12 O,CLOCK" Gray yelled. 'Why isn't Lissana back, oh god she better not have done anything to ...drastic' Gray thought. "K, bye Luce, I gotta go" Gray said. Picking up his keys and giving Lucy a quick peck on the cheek, after he left he realized what he did. "Oh shit, did I just kiss Lucy" he whispered to himself.

He standed there for a while till he saw Lissana running to her room crying. "Lissana wait" Gray yelled trying to grab her and succeeded.

"Let go" Lissana shouted angry at Gray because she just wanted to be alone, trying to release his grip. Soon she succeeded by kicking Gray where the son doesn't really want to shine and ran into her and Lucy's room. She ran into the bathroom tears falling down her face.

"Lissana, what's wrong?" Lucy asked fear in her eye's because she was scared somebody hurt her. Banging on the bathroom door. Soon Lissana opened the door, her eyes red and poofy.

"Oh Lucy, it's to late. The damage is done" Lissana cried hugging Lucy wanting to be comforted by somebody who might understand what she's going through.

"Lissana?" Lucy asked. She was worried. What could've happened on her and Natsu's date or the way back?

"Well um, when me and Natsu were on the date we were having a great time and we watched movies and ate popcorn. After a while we just talked about are classes and how school went and I started talking about Laxus. Well Natsu and Laxus aren't exactly friends because Laxus likes me and that makes Natsu jealous. In the past I've cheated on Natsu and I'm ashamed of it but he forgave me and Laxus was the one I cheated on him with. Natsu yelled at me and said that I couldn't hang out with Laxus anymore if we were going to date and well since I didn't listen he kicked me out of his dorm. Go find Gray and bring him here and go comfort Natsu please. He loves you like a best friend ever since he found out that you were old best friends, he even drew characters for the keys you guys collected. He was gonna give you it tomorrow so ya" Lissana explained. Lucy understood what she had to do. Natsu probably thought that she ran to her sisters room to get comforted by her so she could act like she didn't know. Lucy nodded at Lissana, grabbed her keys and left the dorms.

Gray was standing right there, more like on the ground pain in his eyes. Lucy walked up to the door and opened it and told Gray to enter and he ran to Lissana and Lucy wore her sad face on. She was kind of jealous right now but she new Lissana needed comfort.

Lucy ran to Natsu's room and pounded on the door. Natsu opened the door and he looked like a train wreck. He had red puffy eyes and wasn't his cheery self. His room was also a mess which was made after Lissana left. "Hey, is something wrong Natsu" Lucy asked asking like she didn't know. He nodded up and down and gestured her to come in.

"Why are you here?" Natsu wondered. It didn't make any sense unless she new Lissana and him had a fight. 'Ugh, does she know. Great another person to pity me' Natsu thought.

"I thought that we could hang out because we were old friends but I want to know the new you to" Lucy asked. She wasn't lying, she wanted to know the new him too. Not just the old outdated one.

"Nows not the time Lucy" Natsu said with a sad look and a lower voice than usual. Lucy sat down on his bed next to him and hugged him. He when wide eyed and looked back at her.

"Friends hug friends Natsu" Lucy commented. Natsu chuckled." Ha, I made you chuckle, what would you do without me?" Lucy pondered. She was happy to see Natsu happy. "Now can you tell me what happened" Lucy asked.

"I think Lissana is cheating on me again" Natsu hypothesized. Lucy felt ashamed of Lissana for cheating on him once, maybe he was right. Lissana seemed sad because of the argument but who would think she would do it again though?

"Break up with her, and don't tell her I told you this or else" Lucy threatened. Natsu looked shocked. "It might be different for you but I would break up with the person who cheated on me. Definitely something to think about. Anyways let's not talk about dates and learn about ourselves. But than again you might not want to. If she cares about you she would apologize so just wait till she does or doesn't" Lucy said. "Eather way I would be there for you" Lucy continued. She saw that Natsu was ecstatic right now. She loved seeing his smile. Like the old times.

"Okay let's play truth or dare" Natsu happily yelled. Lucy accepted the challenge. "Truth or dare" Natsu asked raising one of his eyebrows leaning in a little closer to her.

"Dare" Lucy was ready for this challenge more than ever. She was always good at playing these games and finding loop holes but not to this challenge.

"I dare you to watch Hercules with me" Natsu dared. Oh he got her. His plan was this all along.

"You tricked me" Lucy yelled pouting cutely.

"You can't go back on your promises Lucy or Luce" Natsu said wiggling his eyebrows and shaking his finger right and left.

"Okay" Lucy accepted. She doesn't really mind this movie so why not.

* * *

><p><em>Nighttime <em>

after the movie was over Gray walked into see Lucy and Natsu cuddling. He was angry, but then all the anger left him and replaced with sadness. "Luce, wake up you gotta go to Your dorm" Gray told Lucy in a calm but sad voice.

Lucy woke up with her eyes opening slowly and beautifully. She yawned and stretched her arms. "What time is it" Lucy asked.

"Time for you to go Luce. Bye" Gray said sadly. 'Are they dating now' Gray thought.

"Bye" Lucy grinned. She had the best day. She and Gray watched anime and her and Natsu watched a movie but Gray wasn't so happy. 'But why?' Lucy thought. Soon she realized the position she was in with Natsu earlier. Her eyes widen and she stared at Gray. "It was nothing" Lucy blurted out realizing it made things even worse. Grays hair was now covering his face and he just motioned her the way out the door and Lucy soon left.

When she was at her dorm door she opened it and once the door was closed she slid down it. Lissana was still awake and looking at her weirdly, but than soon she realized that she needed to be comforted and patted on her bed to motion her to sit down. Lucy obliged and said "Well, Gray hates me"

"He could never hate you he just needs some time. He'll be fine by tomorrow and you know it" Lissana helped and hugged her. "Let's watch something and maybe I could go get some mint ice cream if you really feel sad" Lissana said deciding to go get some food.

They both sat their watching some movies and decided it was time to go to sleep. Lissana felt terrible doing this to Lucy. Lissana thought it was all her fault. The people that went to go help them out ended up feeling pain in there place.

Gray's P.O.V

Guess she always belonged to Natsu huh. Why is this fucking life so unfair. First he takes Lissana when he new I liked her and now Lucy. No. That's not gonna happen Lucy is mine and mine only. I know it's kinda soon but I'm gonna get her no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so as you guys can tell I'm trying to make this story more dramatic and shit because I read it and it didn't make me want to keep reading it that much so I decided to edit this whole story as you guys are picking Gray or Natsu and so far it kinda sucks for you Gralu fans because you guys are loosing by one vote so if a Gralu fan sees this go vote and even if Nalus winning one vote can make it tied. So the changes I've added we're making this story longer, editing it until it is at least to 2000 characters, making it more dramatic, and like getting you guys more involved by trying to get you guys more involved but I'm not really good at that so. Also while I'm editing I am making a new story that I'm writing right now and that is not gonna be published till I finish this one because I don't want to make a mistake by adding one chapter that wasn't suppose to go there and stuff and also. Forgot what I was gonna say. Just great. But ya review, do the poll and PM me if you have any questions. Byyyyyyyyyyyye!<em>


	4. Filler and coffee

4th_ day of school, December 5th, Friday_

Lucy P.O.V.

_''_Shanghai Lucy_''_ Gray said to wake me up. Shanghai? What does that even...

''Have you been watching Tyler Oakley'' I asked Gray. He didn't respond he just blushed and he looked directly in my eyes. He's happy! "Hey Gray" I asked Gray.

I didn't answer for a while. I was too busy looking at her loving the way she was calling my name. "Yea" I answered still looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I really want this girl. Even if I've known her for 5 days, but the real question is does she like me? I need an answer soon, I want her to tell me how she feels. Only if it's good now that I think about it.

"1, why aren't you mad at me and 2. Are you excited for the party?" I asked. Looking into his dark blue perfect eyes. 'When will you ask me out Gray? I'm waiting. Don't disappoint me Gray. Please' I thought.

"1 I'm not mad at you because you have the right to like who you like and 2, I am excited for the party and for the other things we are going to do" Gray answered with a smile on his face.

Why couldn't I say I didn't like Natsu. The words just couldn't come out of my mouth. Please just say them. I just smiled at Gray hoping that he just didn't get affended by me not saying those words.

I stood up from my bed and and stretched my arms high up in the air. Gray just sat down on my bed letting me do my morning routine. Hmm which outfit should I wear today. I looked outside. It didn't seem to cold or to hot so I decided on going for something in the middle.

After I brushed my teeth and _brushed_ my hair I found a perfect brown dress that had white frilly accent pieces. It showed some of my cleavage but whatever, (You know Lucy) I added a white cotton belt, I put some white stalkings with brown tips and bows on the side, some brown shoes, and a brown necklace. I let my hair stay down a little curly and just put my regular make up on.

"What do you think" I asked Gray twirling around loving my outfit. After I just saw Gray staring at me and I blushed a crimson red. Was their something wrong.

He walked up to me and put my bangs behind my ear. I looked down and then I looked back up staring at his eyes. "You still have your red heart earrings on?"

"I never take them off. My momma gave them to me" I told him still looking at him. He looked back down at my eyes and then we were staring at each other.

"Let's go eat some break fast"

* * *

><p><em>After school<em>

"Okay let's go get ready for the coffee at Ceces coffee shop and then the beach" Gray told me. Yay! He remembered!

"I'll go to your room with you and then will go to mine. Kay?" I asked Gray walking to the dorm rooms with him. He nodded in agreement as we kept walking. "You excited. We've got lots of plans" I wondered.

"Ya, of course. Are you. I mean, do you want to" Gray replied. I thought about it.

"Ya but I'm thinking, should we bring party clothes or change in like a bathroom because we have different places to go to" I responded with an inportant question.

"No we can like come back or take a car but the places aren't that far" Gray answered walking out of the elevator and to his door.

"Kay" I replied thinking it was a good idea. He opened the door and steped back so I could walk in before him. I smiled and blushed. "Thanks" I praised Gray.

"No problem" Gray said. He ran to his droors grabbing a beach bag and put a bunch of random crap while I sat on his bed watching him. After he went to his kitchen and probably grabbed and apple. He came back and ran to his bathroom to do whatever and came back. We soon exited his room and he said "don't look at me I have a suprise for you.

"Umm should I just meet you their it will probably be really hard to his stuff from me and I'm gonna take a while. Go enjoy yourself for a while okay?" I decided was a good idea. He nodded in agreement and left after saying good bye.

I went my direction not looking back and soon entered my dorm. Lissana wasn't in there suprisingly but the room was messy. Hm. After observing I remembered I had somewhere to go and grabbed a beach bag that I prepared the day before and put my bathing suit under the outfit I wore for school except I added a brown purse and a beach bag and left the back pack. I then left to the Coffee shop me and Gray were first gonna meet at.

When I was walking someone went behind me and covered my eyes. I then decided I should elbow him in the stoumich because I don't want to die. "Ouch" Where have I heard that voice.

"Natsu?" I asked then looking back to see the pink haired idiot on the ground wincing at the pain. "I'm sorry" I said nieling down trying to see if he was okay.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. Hm. What if he follows, I mean I want him to be here but I kinda don't know how Gray will feel about him tagging along with us.

"I'm going to the coffee shop with Gray, then the beach, and then were gonna change and go to a party" I answered

He frowned and I frowned at home bieng sad. "Well okay, I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere later but ya" he frowned standing up.

"Sorry, maybe we can hang out another time. I wouldn't mind" I proposed. He just nodded and left. Why does he have to put my mood down? I scrunched my nose and kept walking.

I entered the coffee shop to see Gray in the corner talking to some girl that looked young enough to go to our school. I smiled and walked up to him, sitting in the empty chair in front of him, not many choices because there was 2 chairs on the 1 table. "So, what would you 2 like to eat" the polite lady wondered with a pen and a small note pad in her hand.

"Um, I would like a mocha frappaccino and a lemon bar please" I answered trying to be polite with my back strait and my legs crossed still doing what I was taught as a child.

"Same without the lemon bar" Gray replied to the lady. Acting a bit wierd, does he have a thing for her.

"Your orders will be here soon" the lady ended closing her note pad smiling walking away from our table.

"ugh whens winter break" Gray moaned clearly tired of school already. Wow. He sure is something isn't he.

I giggled laughing at his attitude. "Well" I started scooting my chair in. "The way I like to think if it that I would have never met you or any of my new friends, even if that might bring enimies I feel like it's worth it" I finished.

"True" he agreed. "I would have not met my creepy stalker" Gray continued.

"Creepy stalker?" I wondered. Who in high school is a creepy stalker that's a girl.

"She has blue hair and her name is somewhere around the lines of Joofia" Gray responded.

"Hm, never heard of her" I replied trying to think of a Joofia. Kind of a silly name but... Okay.

"Foods ready" the polite lady interrupted us setting the food and drinks on our table.

I grabbed the lemon bar and took a small bite out of it loving the flavorful taste of the fine dessert. "Did you just have an orgasm" Gray interrupted me and my fine husbands conversation.

"Do you wanna try" I asked Gray shoving it in front of his face. He stared at it like it was insane. I shoved it even closer to his face. He grabbed the delicious treat in 2 hands and chewed on the big bite he took. He was about to bite again but I snatched it from his hands. "Your lucky I gave you a taste of my husband. NO. MORE" I over exagerated.

He looked at me like I was insane but I didn't mind. I took a sip of my mocha frappiccino and chewed on the lemon bar again.

Soon Gray was finished with his coffee and I just had to finish mine quick too. I looked outside to see that the sun was out. The weather definetly escalated but I didn't mind to much. I was going to enjoy it outside after all. "Ready?" I asked Gray.

He stood up from his chair and stretches his arms high up in the air. "Never been more ready" Gray told me leaving a check.

"I'll pay you back soon okay" I replied not wanting him to pay for everything even if it was a lemon bar and 2 mocha's.

"Nonsense. It doesn't cost a lot anyway and I did take half if the lemon bar" Gray assured.

"Are you sure, this place is kinda expensive" I tried. I didn't want to make him pay for everything.

"I'm positive" Gray answered. "Now let's go to the beach" Gray replied to himself.

when we were walking it was silent. Not a bad silent but a peaceful silent. "Hey babe do you wanna ditch this fag and have a good time with me" This stupid little fucking ass rudely commented to me.

A tick mark appeared on my face. Gray was about to speak but I didn't even let him yelling "What kind of micro penis do you have thinking you have a slight chance with me you little bastard. 1st you say that about my friend and do I look like one of your little skanks. Move out of my way because I won't even date you in your dreams"

"I like then fiesty" this stupid little looser who can't tell his ass from his face asked me. What do I do in these situations. Kid them in the balls screaming 'Lucy kick' and walking off like a boss with Gray by my side.

After a bit of some more silence he bursted out into laughter. "This is why I like you so much. I swear that was the best thing ever" Gray chuckled. "What kind of micro penis do your have thinking you have a slight chance with me" gray repeated trying to impersonate my voice.

I blushed a crimson red. "Well what would you do?" I asked Gray not expecting an answer from the raven haired boy.

I would tell him to fuck of and leave" He laughed. "But you" he continued laughing even louder. "OUCH" he grumbled. Mumbling something on the lines of meany.

"Oops" I said yet again walking off like a boss. "We are heeeeere!" I sang. "Ooh. A perfect spot" I cooed jumping up and down, after running to the spot and getting a beach towel out of my bag laying it flat on the sand. I soon started taking my dress off-

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Gray yelled. I didn't respond and kept on taking off my clothes till I was only wearing bikini bottoms and bikini tops. "Oh. Jesus Christ you litterealy have me a heart attack" he gasped breathing heavily.

I chuckled a bit then laid down on the beach blanket. I looked at my seroundings seeing how beautiful it was till I spotted some pink in the mix of people around us. Shit.

* * *

><p><em>Is this it. Yup. I UPDATED YAY. I also deleted those 3 chapters If you were wondering<em> _where the hell those were. I miss writing I was super bizzy with school stuff and I was in writers block not knowing which direction I should start heading for Nalu and Gralu. Also Gralus winning. For all those people that want me to like pick one already you can click on the Hope6699 thing on the top of this chapter and vote there or if you read on the phone like I actually do you can click to desktop/ tablet mode and search Hope6699 but change the story to author. Then from their you can find me and click the poll which seems like a lot of work but actually isn't. None of the unfinished storys that I am reading are like not posting. It's so sad. Oh I thought i'de show you my list if favorite animes. 1 is the highest of course and 10 is the lowest. Ready. Okay._

_And Test_

_9. My Bride Is A Mermaid_

_8. Fullmetal alchemist_

_7. Attack On Titan_

_6. Fairy Tail_

_5. Death Note_

_4. Sword Art Online_

_3. Soul Eater_

_2. Tokyo Ghoul_

_1. Mirai Nikki future diary_

_YUP! So ya that's what's happening in anime. For the people that like YouTube I am OBSESSED. I will watch YouYube half of my day so I have a few recomendations. Tyler Oakley, Jennxpenn, Jenna Marbles, Danisnotonfire, and Kalel Cullen or Watch us live and stuff. SHE CHANGED HER NAME SINCE ANTHONY AND HER ARE NO LONGER. WHY! Oh and by the way I'm sorry this is late in advance my mom won't get off her stupid computer that I edit on so I'm gonna sneak to it in the morning and post. Anyways I'm sorry about the delay like I just said litterly 5 words ago and ya. Till next time. Byyyyyyyye _

_UGGH MY MOM WOULDNT GET OF THE COMPUTER AND SHE WOKE UP REALLY EARLY TO DO SOME WORK SO I EDITED THIS ON THE COMPUTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS BUT I DIDNT DO SUCH S GOOD JOB SO SORRY. I TRIED. _


End file.
